Devices used for feeding round stock into machine tools such as lathes, boring-machines and others, have a number of different parts whose purpose it is to guide the stock in the direction required, and among these there is firstly the elongated housing through which it is fed, together with the member used for pushing it forward, and secondly there is the part guiding the member which feeds the stock forward. Both these parts are generally joined together along the whole length of the feeding device.
The chief disadvantage with these feeding devices is the noise and vibrations which take place inside the sleeve due to the contact and rubbing between it and the stock. An additional disadvantage comes about as the result of forces being transmitted to the sleeve by the stock rubbing against it when being fed forwards, such forces being hard to avoid so long as this part of the feeding device comprises a continuous tube for guiding the stock. This situation inevitably gives rise to some malfunction in the operation of the feeding device, with the resulting decrease in productivity of the machine.